


Thief of Hearts

by MegaAuLover



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaAuLover/pseuds/MegaAuLover
Summary: Katniss lives a steady boring existence, and that's the way she likes it until one day she meets Peeta. She thinks he stole her purse. She thinks he's a thief, but the question remains is he? What secrets does he have? I Everlark Modern AU





	1. Chapter 1

Katniss groaned as she sat up, her head pounding. The light streamlining into the window made her headache even worse. “What the fu…,” the words died on her lips as she noted her lack of dress and that she’d grown two extra legs.

Gasping she stood from the bed, the sheet clutched in her hands. Katniss didn’t do this, she didn’t sleep with random strangers, she didn’t bring home guys. Her eyes widened and she saw she wasn’t in her apartment, she was in someone else’s place. “Oh my, oh my, oh crap…dam…dam!”

Her eyes took the form of the naked man she’d been lying next to, a man with a fine ass, deliciously perky and plump, her mouth watered as she recalled having taken a bite of that. “Oh,” she breathed out.

His arms were muscled, they looked a sculpture she once saw in a museum. Men weren’t supposed to look that good, naked. She grimaced as she recalled the small belly she had, she hadn’t worked out in months. She’d been wallowing about her last breakup with Darius, who she found with Jo. Funny thing was she wasn’t mad at Jo or Darius. 

They’d been over for months, she and Darius were practically monks. She did a tally, she hadn’t had sex in nearly a year. 

The man moaned and turned around in bed. Her eyes went wide, as his face came into view, Katniss recognized him. She squealed, then with fury took the pillow and slapped him in the face, “CREEP!”

“WAHHH!” He yelled falling off the bed.

Enraged she dove toward him forgetting that they were both naked. Her hands still gripping the pillow, she got him repeatedly, yet he easily managed to flip her and pin her to the floor. She squirmed and tried to bite him.

“HEY!”

Katniss fumed, her eyes narrowed. 

“You stole my bag, and when I caught you, you ran. And now you’re even creepier because you…you…you…you-” she couldn’t speak, as she tried to explain how he’d brought her home and slept with her. Those details were a bit foggy, even though she had a delicious ache between her legs, and her body was enjoying being pinned by him. The recollection of having him inside of her, caused a sudden surge of wetness to dampen her nether region. 

He smiled down at her, his beautiful face broke out in a bright cheery, look at the bluebirds singing smile.

“Why are you smiling?!”

“I didn’t steal your purse, it was another guy, I saw it and chased after him, I grabbed the bag from him when you came running around the corner and saw me standing there, and well you tackled me. I’ve never been tackled,” he blushed then said, “I panicked and ran.” His blue eyes were like twin mirrors that reflected everything that was going on inside of him. “But when I saw you at the bar I wanted to tell you, but you turned around and kissed me, and you were so…I mean look at you…you’re gorgeous. I was a little tipsy and bought you a drink… the rest is history Katniss.”

Katniss blushed at the intensity of his voice. The way his blue eyes warmed, made her feel desired, and the anger she felt melted. She took a good look at his room, the wall where his headboard was, was painted in a warm orange, there were paintings on the walls, he had a very expensive television in his room, an Apple computer, and the latest I-Phone X on the nightstand. This was not a common thief. She turned red and shrunk immediately realizing how vulnerable and naked they both were. 

He stood up and handed her his shirt, “Here.”

Katniss noticed he didn’t look as she quickly put it on. She shyly took in his naked form, the boy was hung. “I’m sorry.”

“Its okay,” he said.

Despite the whole embarrassing situation, Katniss liked this man, and she realized he knew her name, “I don’t even know your name.”

“I’m Peeta,” he said. His eyes twinkled, as he pulled on his boxers, “And if you allow it, I’d like to make you some breakfast, pancakes, bacon, eggs, tea or coffee.”

Katniss nodded. “I’ll allow it.”

“Good, great,” Peeta opened the door, and paused, “Katniss just think about how great this story is going to be to our kids one day.”

Katniss was left speechless she’d always said she didn’t want children, but the sudden image of a blond haired child running through a park filled her brain. Her hands flew to her abdomen, and for some reason, she just wasn’t scared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well now that Katniss has fallen for Peeta what can go wrong...oh yeah...plenty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS I do not own the Hunger Games No beta'd all mistakes are totally mine.

Four Months Later….

“KATNISS WAIT,” Peeta yelled.

Katniss ran, she didn’t stop as she quickly descended the stairs. She wanted to block out his voice, block out everything. She was so hurt, she didn’t care that she only wore his shirt.

“KATNISS!” He was right behind her.

Her feet moved quicker. Big fat tears ran down her face, her vision blurred, impeding from her from seeing where she was going. She tripped and was going to fall down the stairs when Peeta reached her, his hands wrapping around her middle. He easily picked her up and held on to her.

“You could’ve broken your neck.” He sounded angry, desperate, and she could feel the tremor in his body.

“Let me go,” she cried into his chest.

“I can’t, I love you!”

Katniss wanted to fight, wanted to hurt him. But she didn’t have the strength.

He carried her to their apartment. He set her down on the sofa, hunching down in front of her. He took her hands but she pulled away, she couldn’t look at him. They started off so well, everything was perfect. 

He was sweet and kind to her. He wasn’t mean like her first boyfriend, and he had an interest in her, unlike Darius. For the first time in her life, Katniss was in a stable relationship, with a man who adored her. 

Then two weeks ago, Peeta took a business trip, but one day the oddest thing happened. She came home to their apartment early because she wasn’t feeling well, and the apartment smelled like him. It felt like his cologne had just been sprayed. She called out his name, thinking he’d come home early but there was no one in the apartment.

Katniss thought she was making things up. Yet, when he returned, Peeta began acting weird. 

He stayed out later, for a man who claimed to be a baker he had a lot of cash in his wallet, and one night he came home smelling like a bar instead of bread. He also was distracted, she could see his eyes drifting or glazing over when they spoke. Katniss thought he was cheating on her, and Jo, her industrious friend, downloaded an app on her phone to track him. Yesterday she found that everything he told her was a lie. 

He wasn’t a baker, he didn’t have a side career in art, and she wasn’t the only woman in his life. There was another, a tall blond woman, who had red-bottomed shoes, and a diamond Katniss could see from across the street. A beautiful woman. Dumbfounded she watched Peeta flirt with her, make her laugh and drink tea with her. He even poured milk and sugar in his cup.

Peeta never took sugar or milk in his tea. 

Shocked she didn’t want to believe what she witnessed. Katniss left partially because she didn’t see him kiss the other woman, or see wherever it was that people having affairs went to. Katniss was numb and yet raging with pain. She wanted to blind herself against the truth that the man she spent the past four months with was conning her too.

Last night he came home late and she pretended to be asleep. Then she overheard him, this morning, making plans for a job, to take, to steal, and all with that woman. They joked about other jobs, other things that they’ve usurped. He called this woman baby, and Katniss snapped. Had she a bow and arrow, she would’ve buried it into his heart.

“You lied to me, you’re a thief…and a liar…and you lied to me. It was you that day, you’re the one who stole my bag…you’re the one…the one,” she hiccupped, “who made me feel unsafe.” 

“Katniss, I didn’t steal your bag…and I can explain Cashmere…I swear there is an explanation…there’s a reason.” His voice was low urgent, she could see the way his eyes were seeking hers, imploring her to believe him.

Tears fell down her cheeks, her heart was shattered, broken when she discovered him speaking to her, the blond giant, over the phone. “I don’t trust you.” 

But he kissed her and instead of pulling away she kissed him back wildly, her hands slipped up his naked torso. She couldn’t break away, she was weak, unable to say no to him, because she too loved him, deeply, uncontrollably, the kind of love that was woven into the very fabric of her being. 

“Katniss,” he said separating himself from her lips. But she wasn’t having it, she didn’t want to hear words. She wanted to claim, possess.

She kissed him back, desperately, wanting, yearning, desire pouring through her body. He grunted, his focus on pleasing her, and she could feel him tented, strained against the material of his pajamas, pressing into her thigh.

Katniss reached out and felt him and his mouth tore away from her, as her deft hands pushed the material down and grasped him. His eyes became wild as she pumped him. His eyes turned a darker shade, they were like inky pools of water, and she knew he was close. 

“Katniss,” he hissed before he took her hand away, and picked them up easily. 

Fire, Katniss thought, she was on fire. Her body electric, every ounce of her skin bloomed to his touch, within moments she was on her back, naked, the shirt tossed over his shoulder. His mouth on her, his tongue slipping past her lips. 

His large fevered hands swept down to her sex, making her mewl with pleasure as he from day one instinctively knew how to pleasure her. His deft fingers parted her folds, rubbing slighting on her clit teasing her for more, his mouth found the pulse at the base of her neck and he whispered that she was his. 

His fingers slid into her wet channel began an unrelenting assault, she cried, “PEETA!” 

He grunted his face close to hers, his forehead pressing on hers. 

Katniss could feel the tidal wave coming and she sought out his member, “Now, please, inside…now!” 

He obliged, and they both groaned when they were joined.

Peeta began to rock within her. The sound of skin slapping on skin the only noise in the room, they stared at the other in the eyes, their souls seeking for its home. It was glorious to be filled and stretched by him, to pretend that she was his one and only, he was the only one who’d ever made her cum, the only one who knew how to hit that mysterious spot within her that caused the fire to burn out of control. 

She panted his name, her feet curled just before she went over the edge, and as she did her vision blurred she could only smell him, cinnamon, dill, sweat and them.

It was as she came down from the high, and they were spent, did she close her eyes only to open them to find him asleep next to her. Quietly she slid from the bed and dressed quickly, not bothering to clean up. 

She slowed down to look at him one last time, it was ironic that he was in the same position as when they first began. She ran out of the room before she began crying.

Katniss needed to get away, as fast as she could. She only took her bag as she ran, but as she sat on a bus headed out of town it dawned on her, she hadn’t taken her pill yesterday, or this morning, nor had they used anything. Tears flowed freely as she pressed her head to the window, maybe she had a piece of him within her, something she could live with for the rest of her life with. Maybe she was the biggest thief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Everlarkfic Exchange I wrote 3 scenarios beta'ed by Xerxia31, out of those three 2 were the most popular, but after speaking to my friend Norbertsmom she made me realize that the one I loved the most is the one.....well....don't hate me...

** Scenario Three ** And I will Swallow my Pride-

“Say something, I’m giving up on you, And I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you

And anywhere, I would have followed you….And I will swallow my pride

You’re the one that I love, And I’m saying goodbye” - A Great Big World, Christina Aguilera

Peeta rounded the corner and saw her waiting in line to get on a bus. He realized this was one of those out of town buses, not a city bus. “Damn,” he muttered, jamming his hands through his hair.

He had woken up when he heard the soft click of the door. At first, he thought she was in the other room, but when he heard the front door shut close he knew she was leaving him.

Flying from the bed, he had quickly grabbed the pants that Katniss always instead he keep folded over a chair, and shirt. He hadn’t even bothered looking for his shoes. It was imperative that he get to her. He’d hurt her, and in turn, she’d walked out on him. Peeta couldn’t even blame her, he’d broken her trust by not telling her what was going on. He kept things from her for her own safety.

But that had backfired. Everything blew up in his face. He still recalled the heartbreak written on her face, her pain so great her hands trembled. Hands that had gripped him with want and need. But it was more than just desire, they needed each other.

He yelled, “Katniss,” but someone honked the horn at the same time and she didn’t hear him.

He was still a block away from the stop where she stood. Peeta took a shortcut, running through an alley, but he was too late, the bus flew by. He saw her sitting inside the bus. “KATNISS!”

“STOP!” he yelled at the bus, waving his hands, hoping the bus driver saw him. It kept on going. Peeta took off after the bus on foot.

He panted as he ran full force chasing the bus, but the great machine rolled on. Not even his metal bionic leg helped him chase down the bus. He came to a stop but noticed his car was few feet away.

He would follow her to the ends of the earth, he wasn’t going to give up on her. Not now that he knew her secret, he wasn’t going to let her slip through his fingers. As quickly as he could, he took out his keys and before long he was driving after the bus.

He was willing to swallow his pride, he was willing to give up his lifestyle for her. Because he loved her. She was more precious to him than the Mockingjay Diamond Cashmere wanted him to steal. He shouldn’t have said yes to the job, but he needed the money.

During the two-hour car drive out of the city, he put on his shirt and discovered he had a pair of his non-lace up sneakers in the car. The bus drove into a smaller town. He followed it wondering where Katniss was going.

The bus came to a stop and several people got off, Katniss amongst them. He quickly scanned the area for a place to park. Peeta saw a spot to park and although there was someone waiting he cut them off and stole the spot. The guy behind the wheel was honking at him and yelling obscenities. Peeta didn’t bother responding.

He jumped out of the car and hopped around on his feet to put on his sneakers. The man shut up when he saw his metallic foot. With his sneakers in place, his eyes searched for Katniss. It wasn’t a busy town, it was quiet. There was an afternoon crowd, but nothing compared to the throngs of people who lived in the city.

He spotted her as she walked briskly.

His heart beat quickly when saw her cross the street. He thought he could reach her until he saw her head to a police station. He came up short when he saw a tall man dressed in a suit. This guy wasn’t a regular cop, this guy had government agency written all over him, from his polished black shoes to the dark navy blue tie.

He was a tall bronzed man with sea green eyes, and he was calling her name. “Katniss.”

She waved at him, indicating familiarity.

Had she betrayed him, he wondered. Then he shook his head, that couldn’t be he knew the truth about her.

One Month Ago:

He’d arrived early from his trip, he had anticipated surprising Katniss. Lately, she hadn’t been herself. Her eyes didn’t focus on him they strayed off to the side as if she was thinking of something other than him. She also avoided certain things, like tea, and just before he’d left he wanted to take her to a steakhouse and she declined.

She couldn’t stand the smell of his favorite tea. Plus she told him to take it easy on the cologne. Katniss always liked the way he smelled. The conference held nothing that could help his father’s bakery. He heard his phone go off, he was going to let it go, but it kept on ringing.

Frustrated he pushed back the shower door, as he was showering, soap got in his eyes. “Ah hell.”

He blindly searched for a towel as the ringing persisted.

“Hello,” he growled into the phone.

“Hello, Peeta.” Cashmere’s smooth voice caused Peeta to sigh angrily. The woman was dangerous, but she wanted something. She’d been trailing him for months now, it was one of her goons who had attacked Katniss, he’d seen him and tackled him to the ground.

“Cashmere.”’

“I heard you were in town again. How was the conference? Did it help you figure out a way to save the bakery?”

“I’m not interested, Cashmere.”

“Oh come on Peeta, be reasonable.” She sounded like she was pouting over the phone. “I need the best and you are the best thief. I will make it worth your while, there is a great cash reward, it will help your family.”

His father was ill, the bakery was being run by his mother and was failing. They’d let go of the staff, made changes, but the economic fallout had hurt them. Skyrocketing prices of ingredients combined with no one wanted to pay the higher prices affected the revenue.

“No.” Peeta shook his head. As a kid, his mother had beaten him, and Peeta found the streets to be an escape. He had been good at stealing good at morphing into a character in order to take what wasn’t his. Soon, he found himself stealthily getting into places no one else could. Then on one of his jobs, someone got shot. An innocent woman, It changed him seeing a human die. Peeta lost his drive all he could see was her face and he couldn’t steal anymore.

It helped him see what he would miss if he ever got caught. He had walked away, gone back to the bakery.

“I’ll give you one more hour,” Cashmere said before the line went dead.

He threw the phone back on the desk. There was no way in hell he was going to help her. They would be okay. Angrily, he rushed back to the bathroom, by now the water was no doubt tepid at best, but he had a head full of shampoo. In his haste, Peeta forgot the floor was wet and slipped. He grabbed the door handle of the shower but he kicked over the wastebasket.

The contents spilled on the floor. “Crap.”

Quickly, he picked up the scattered contents, then he stopped short when he pulled a toothbrush-like handle from behind the toilet bowl. Peeta fell on his butt when he realized what he was holding.

The pregnancy test stared up at him, its sign positive.

It all made sense; her lack of appetite for red meat, her turning green at his tea choice and her sensitive nose. His hands shook at the realization that Katniss was pregnant.

One Month Later:

The discovery of the test she’d carefully thrown out in the garbage propelled him to say yes to Cashmere, with the understanding that after that he was out. It was why he’d said yes to the job. He knew she was pregnant, and was waiting for her to say something to him. It’s why he couldn’t let her go, why he would follow her anywhere she went even if that meant turning himself in.

Peeta loved her, and he was going to be a father.

He watched her lower her head, she didn’t look at the man in the face, she stared at her feet as she spoke, he could tell she was distressed. The screeching sound of a car could be heard. Peeta watched from his vantage point as the car came barreling down towards her.

“KATNISS,” he screamed, running toward her.

Katniss turned around at the sound of his voice as if searching for him. Then she turned her attention to the man. She pushed him out of the way screaming his name, “FINNICK!”

Peeta watched, horrified, as the car hit her and then sped away.

“KATNISS.” Peeta ran to her. His hands shook as he held her. “Katniss, I love you.”

Around him, cops poured out of the station. An ambulance was called.

“Say something?” Peeta touched her skin, it was still warm, but she didn’t reply. It seemed as if she was saying goodbye.

But there was nothing to say, nothing he could do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's day I hope you're not tooo mad at me. I hope this more than makes up for it...All mistakes are mine, un beta'd

Finnick slipped on his dark sunglasses as he approached the guy that held on to Katniss’s hand after the accident. He put his hands on his shoulder. But he was to grief-stricken to move. The paramedics were pushing their way through to them.

“Sorry but you have to move away from her,” Finnick said to the guy he guessed to be Peeta. The paramedics picked Katniss and placed her on the gurney.

There were people everywhere, civilians, police officers, and paramedics. 

“She’s my girlfriend,” Peeta whispered.

The ambulance loaded Katniss into the back of it. Peeta moved forward toward the ambulance. 

Finnick felt bad for him, he was ashen, his eyes devoid of life. “I am sorry sir but you are not family.”

“But,” Peeta sputtered. 

“Only family allowed. You can follow us to the hospital.”

“I have to go with her.”

“Look, we can sit here and argue, but every minute she doesn’t make it to the hospital means her survival rate diminishes,” Finnick said hopping into the back as the doors were closed. 

The ambulance sped through town. Finnick glanced at the two paramedics, “How badly is she injured?”

“Just a few scrapes.”

“Katniss,” Finnick called her name softly.

Katniss turned her head around tears fell from her face. “I love him Finnick.”

“I know you do. But you had to do this.” Finnick leaned in,“Your life is in danger. When you called me and told me your boyfriend was working for Cashmere I had to pull you out.”

“Why?”

Finnick sighed, rubbing his face. This morning when he got up to greet his wife and child he didn’t think he’d be getting a call from Katniss. She was as quiet as a mouse, the most predictable boring case. Annie his wife was relieved. For years Katniss lived unknown in the shadows. Then she fell in love with a baker, who Finnick just realized less than half an hour ago was none other than the Matisse the famous jewel and art thief. He was about to call Katniss when she called him telling him about a woman named Cashmere.

Finnick realized Katniss was compromised. They needed to act quickly and that meant enacting plan Zeta. 

“Cashmere is the head of the Crane syndicate. Your father put her Uncle away. I don’t have to tell you, your father was killed outside of the court steps by Crane’s people.”

Katniss shook her head. She closed her eyes.   
Finnick knew Katniss had lost her father that day. At seventeen, her mother and sister were killed in an accident on the way to pick her up from school. It was thought their information was leaked out. She was given a new name Katniss Pasternak.

“Katniss you did the right thing.”

The ambulance stopped at the hospital. The paramedic gave her a small breathing tank and mask. She slipped inside the black bag and closed her eyes. 

Finnick got out of the ambulance as they took out the supposed dead body of Katniss Pasternak. 

A few moments later Peeta arrived when he saw the black bag he lost it. 

“NO!”

Finnick calmly walked to him. “I am sorry we did all we could. These people who did this they are powerful, I just can’t figure out why they would go after an innocent girl.”

“It’s because of me, she’s dead because of me,” Peeta whispered.

“If you can help us, I can help you.” Finnick took out his card. “Call me.”

Peeta took the card. “Her funeral, I…she was pregnant.”

Hearing Katniss was pregnant, nearly made Finnick come out of character. “Look, to the state she’s a Jane Doe.” Finnick had to lie to get Peeta to join the fight against Cashmere. A cremation was the easiest way to do a funeral without a body. “Even though she’s got a name, she has no family, they’re going to cremate her. I can see what I can do to get you her remains. I just need your name” 

Peeta nodded, “Peeta Mellark, we, I mean I, live at 451 Mockingjay Street, in the Capitol Quarter.”

Finnick took out his notebook and wrote it down, he was well familiar with where Peeta and Katniss lived. “I'll stop by, but Peeta, call me.”

***

In the hospital, Katniss was brought not to the morgue, but to a separate room. She was unzipped and was helped to get out of the black bag. She was shaking and one of the agents gave her some hot tea. As she sipped her tea Katniss noticed this looked like an unused section of the hospital. It was clean and very quiet. Her room had a bed, monitors all the equipment or a regular hospital room.

The only thing different was that she was surrounded by FBI agents. 

Sitting on the bed, Katniss took a deep breath in, as she went over the events of the day. Tears fell from her eyes. She had no choice, she was betrayed by Peeta. He was a criminal and she couldn't be around him, not with her past. They both be in danger.

She developed a sixth sense when it came to danger, something in her gut that warned her, and overpowered her desire to stay, to flee. She loved Peeta with every ounce of her being. He was good to her and when she was with him she felt cherished, but she'd been witnessed to senseless violence. It left her scared and she could not go down that path.

A doctor came in with Finnick. 

“Katniss this Dr. Wriess, she works for the bureau. She's going to do a few exams on you to.make sure you are alright.”

“Okay." Katniss watched Finnick go outside for the room. She was a little perplexed as the paramedics in the ambulance checked her, but she guessed they needed to make sure she didn’t have any internal problems.

“Katniss if you don’t mind putting on this hospital gown,” the doctor handed her the impersonal tissue paper gown. 

Katniss nodded and did as the doctor said, she sat on the bed 

The doctor gave her a careful exam, there was blood tests, urine samples, and she also checked her abdomen pressing into her stomach, asking her if she had pain or discomfort. Asked her if she had twinges in her belly or pressure on her back.

Katniss didn’t feel anything wrong with her, but yet again, she was in shock and her heart was breaking. She needed Peeta and she questioned if her decision to leave him had been the correct one. 

“I am going to order an ultrasound,” the doctor said, before leaving. 

Katniss wasn’t sure what for, she was worried the doctor felt some weird lump as a result of the stunt. She bit the bottom of her lip, the plan was put in place by her old caseworker Haymitch. He made her practice how to get faked hit by a car to make it look real. Katniss had followed his instructions to the tea because it had to look real. 

The doctor came back rolling in a machine. “Katniss the gel is going to be cold on your stomach.”

Katniss flinched when the gel-like liquid was squeezed onto her stomach. 

The probe spread the gel as the doctor pressed it into her abdomen, Katniss was afraid to look at the screen.

Katniss eyes flew open when she heard a swishing sound followed by a heartbeat. She glanced at the screen.

“There’s the little one.” The doctor moved the probe around.

Katniss gasped. 

“Katniss why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant?” Finnick said from the door.

“I didn’t know.” Fresh tears gathered in her eyes. That was Peeta’s baby.

“Peeta said you were pregnant. I had to be sure.”

Katniss frowned, her face went pale. “He must have found Jo’s test, and thought it was mine.” 

The doctor cleared her throat, “From what I can see here, she’s around four to five months. I won’t be sure until I get the blood exam back in two weeks ”

“What!” Katniss frowned, she thought if anything she would have been pregnant now because she hadn't taken the pill recently. They’d been careful after that first time, they’d used condoms until she went down to the clinic and gotten pills. There was this one time they had drank a little bit too much, when they had first moved in, nearly four months ago. 

But as she watched the screen the proof was undeniable she was truly a thief just like Peeta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I gathered by last week you were all surprised by the turn of events. Poor Peeta has to pick up the pieces of his life. But he still has something he has to deal with…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @savvylark for her excellent beta skills and for the support.

It took nearly two weeks for Peeta to receive her ashes. Finnick was good to his word, he brought Peeta Katniss's remains.

Tears gathered in his eyes when he saw the green Urn. It was her favorite color.

Finnick couldn't come to the funeral today, but he made sure Peeta had his card. The cop wanted to make sure Peeta knew he was sorry and that if he needed anything to call him. In Peeta's line of work, he was sure he was never going to need a cop.

He planned a small funeral and intimate wake for his beloved, that was his focus. Other than that he was drifting in an endless sea of pain. Everything in their apartment reminded him of her. Each cup brought back a memory, their sofa, even the cereal in the cabinet held memories. Katniss loved sweet cereal, like fruit-loops and anything with marshmallows. Having worked in a bakery all of his life, Peeta preferred the savory breakfast foods. His cereals were healthy oat, crunch clusters, and granola.

**Four Months Ago**

"How can you eat this? Chocolate marshmallow unicorns?" Peeta shook the box of cereal in her face. He rubbed his face, it was a lazy Sunday. They had just moved in together. Last night their friends took them out to celebrate, by the time they got home they could barely keep their hands off each other. He made love to her with wild abandon all night. Even though it was past noon now, seeing her in nothing but his shirt made him randy.

"Don't make fun of my cereal, granola boy."

"The marshmallows are supposed to look like unicorns and they look like cows." Peeta took a marshmallow from the bowl and uttered, "MOOOOOO."

"They do not." Katniss began to laugh when he took two of the marshmallows and began to do inappropriate things with them. "OMG!"

"Moo, Moo…" He wiggled his eyebrows at her as he slowly stood up. She giggled uncontrollably as she backed away. Her legs looked long, curvaceous and amazing. He reached out and slid his hands up the silky smooth skin to her butt. "Moo," his eyes sparkled when he grabbed her ass right before he brought his lips to her mouth.

Within moments he had her pressed up against the wall and was filling her, her eyes lost their humor and were filled with lust. Her moans were like music.

They didn't go out that day, spent most of it in "bed." Or doing bedroom activities.

**Four Months Later**

That cereal was still in his cabinet, and he couldn't bring himself to look inside. Peeta couldn't accept she was gone, kept on thinking she was going to walk in through the door again. He slept with her pillows wrapped around him, holding on to her scent and the memories they conjured. He needed her as much as he needed the air.

Peeta stood in the small room he rented especially for the occasion, with his family and her handful of friends. Katniss didn't have a family. Her dad died when she was young and her mother and sister died in a car accident when she was nearly seventeen. She had it tough and to have this happen to her caused him to want to scream at the unfairness of life.

His stupidity had cost them the life he desired.

He and everyone in the family mourned for her and for their unborn child. Joanna came with Katniss's ex. Darius, whom Johanna he'd hooked up with, now very much pregnant. Peeta was envious of both of them. They looked happy, Joanna looked radiant as she approached him.

"I miss her too," Joanna sniffed.

"It's my fault, Jo," Peeta muttered.

"What? No!" Jo hit him in the arm hard. "Don't make me beat you up, Cupcake."

"I tried to stop her from leaving that day but she just..." He paused, his mind going down that spiral where he pictured how different things could have gone, had he been able to stop her. Tears filled his eyes as he stared at the Urn. He missed her.

"When brainless gets something in her head, there is nothing or no one who can stop her."

"Did she know about you?" He pointed to her baby bump.

"Yeah, she did. Told me I had to tell Darius, that he should know, no matter what I decided to do. Smartest thing I ever did! That redhead is putty in my hands. Last night he went clear across town to get me some frozen yogurt." Jo rubbed her belly. "Man am I hungry! Darius? Get your ass over here, I want some fries with cheese, sour cream. Oooh and some bacon."

Peeta watched Darius smile apologetically at Peeta then move away with Jo, whose list was growing.

Peeta pictured Katniss glowing, grumpily complaining about her feet being swollen. Or how hungry she was. Katniss was a tiny thing but she ate as much as he did. He could just imagine her eating everything in sight. His eyes teared up. He would never have the privilege to go through that. He would never meet the baby. He sniffed and looked down as tears seeped from his eyes.

A rose scented perfume surrounded him as a woman clad in black stood next to him.

"So sorry for your loss."

His head snapped to the side when he registered Cashmere's voice. He hadn't expected her to come, this was a private service. She was wearing a tight black dress that accentuated all of her curves, black gloves, a dark brimmed hat, and dark oversized sunglasses. Peeta wanted to toss her out but he remained aloof.

"You loved her?" Her voice held no sympathy, it was more of an observation.

Peeta mutely nodded. He slipped his hands in his pockets, wondering why she was here. Cashmere didn't belong here.

"I gather, by the small bear near the Urn that she was expecting?"

The mention of his child caused to rage engulf him. It was her fault he lost the love of his life and their baby. He clenched his jaw and forced himself to calm down.

"Your girl had many secrets. She was a thorn in my side, you know?" Cashmere smirked, "Katherine Evers, that's her real name."

Outwardly Peeta didn't react, but he was frowning internally, wondering what Cashmere was going on about.

"I imagine she told you that her father died when she was eleven? What you don't know is her father betrayed my family, broke the code. He went to the cops and testified against us, but we took care of him. Right outside of the court."

Peeta controlled his surprise and shock at learning how her father died.

"But old wounds die slowly, and we put out a contract on his family. My cousin, Cato took care of her mother and sister, cut the breaks of the car." Her voice was soft and threatening. "We were looking for her but could never find her, she was elusive until one of our guys stole her purse, ironically, while trying to send you the message that I was looking for you."

Peeta had never struck a woman in his life but he was tempted to right now. Hearing her speak put all of the pieces of the puzzle that was Katniss together. Her distrust of thieves. How she behaved when she found out what he was. Her entire family was murdered by people like him. She had a reason for distrusting him, for running. Had he said "no" to this heist, Katniss would still be alive and he would not be entangled with the likes of Cashmere.

Cashmere turned to him, took his hands and brushed the back of his knuckles with her thumb, "I just want to make sure you remain loyal to us. You've already lost so much Peeta, your baby, your family business. Imagine what else you can lose if you don't complete the job."

"Son? Everyone's leaving to go to the restaurant, the one she loved so much. We'll meet you there," his father put his hand on his shoulder. He smiled politely at Cashmere. "You must be one of Katniss's friends? We are all going down to this small hole in the wall that was her favorite place to eat. You are more than welcome to come."

Cashmere smiled, "How sweet! Unfortunately, I have to leave. I just stopped by to pay my condolences."

As Peeta watched her go his anger consumed him.

His father innocently waved, "She was nice."

His ire was contained by the thought that Cashmere would hurt his family to get that stupid diamond. He could think about nothing else as he sat at the table with Katniss's small group of intimate friends and his family.

That night in their apartment, as he sat in front of her picture and the urn that held her remains, he picked up the card Finnick gave him. His jaw was set. Dialing the number, Peeta vowed he wasn't about to lose anyone else.

That bitch was going down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Peeta has decided to call Finnick and fight for his family and memory of the love of his life and unborn child, not knowing the very man he reached out has hidden away the ultimate prize. Is Cashmere going down in blazing fashion complete red bottom shoes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd I hope you enjoy this chapter...ps I do not Hunger Games

Peeta wiped down the glass of the display case. Finnick said he would meet him here at the bakery end of the day. His father had gone home as well as his brothers. They all had been here for support.

One of the first things he did was he sat down with his dad and came clean. His father was shocked by his secret life. As a way to get away, Peeta had gone to Europe under the pretense to study art.

His clandestine lifestyle was a direct opposite to his wholesome upbringing. His mother was mean to him, so the opportunity to live away from home was a dream. It was a fuck you to his mother who told him he wasn't worth a dime. It was her fault he lost his leg. He was running away from her, when he tripped and fell down the stairs. He shattered his leg and the doctors needed to amputate it in order to save his life. When he came to in the hospital, his father was present. No one in the family knew, they just thought he tripped on his shoelaces and fell down the stairs, as his mother claimed. Angry at her for her duplicitous fabrication he began stealing.

No one bothered to remember Peeta always double knotted his shoelaces. While he was in Europe Peeta became a master thief, with the moniker the Matisse. He would have continued his lifestyle had he not seen that woman die.

**Vienna 3 Years Ago:**

The job was simple, steal the Mockingjay Diamond. He gathered two people to help him. The museum was brimming with important pieces of art and statues. Peeta stopped short in front a painting of the Mockingjay bird, it was a small little thing not all appealing with a foul look on its face. This was the bird that inspired the star-crossed lovers, a king and a peasant to marry. His gift to his bride, a rare orange diamond that when held to the light looked like it had a fire burning in the center.

Peeta knew the last diamond of this color to be sold, aptly named 'The Orange,' a 14.82 karat, sold at Christie's Geneva Auction Block for 35.5 million dollars. The Mockingjay Diamond was bigger and the history alone would fetch twice that in the black market. His only claim to that was the honor of stealing it. They were so near the rare diamond Peeta could taste it, when he felt the barrel nuzzled snuggly against his back.

"Foxface," Peeta held his hands in the air, as he glanced over his shoulder at the woman who gained her nickname because of her cunning actions and fox-like features.

Through his ear, he could hear his other associate Homes say, "Sorry mate."

"You too," Peeta muttered, into his communicator, right before Foxface tore his earpiece and disconnected him.

"I know this isn't about the money for you, but-"

"Peeta, I can do this," she said cutting him off. Foxface stubbornly pointed her pert nose in the air. He could see it written all over her face, she wanted the glory. "I don't need you."

Truthfully Foxface was brilliant, she could figure out all of the technical stuff, but she didn't have the finesse. She lacked the mastery to read precarious situations accurately so that everyone got out alive. She wasn't ready to pull this off yet. The smarter thing to have done was to take the diamond from him once they were out of the museum.

"Listen to me," he said, "The Cranes were not a group to be messed with, they trust me they know me,"

"They'll ask for me after this," she confidently said grabbing his hands, zip tying them together.

His ire grew, she was stupid. His credo was no one got hurt. Not his crew, not the guards, no one. By doing this, things were already spiraling toward a bleak outcome. Time was slipping by quickly and the window of opportunity was getting smaller.

"You'll wait here like a good little boy," she pushed him down onto the floor. She haunched down in front of him, "Who knows if you're a good boy, I'll let you loose eventually."

"Kinky." Peeta grinned, hiding his anger, "but remember we need a safe word." He winked, a diversion as he tested the strength of the ties.

"I always heard you were good in the sack," Foxface said as she sauntered away.

Peeta sat there counting to ten, he was furious, but he wouldn't let his emotions get the better of him. Emotions were deadly, they often led to complications. Once in control, he funneled his fury down into his wrists. The snap of the plastic breaking resounded in the silent halls of the museum. Peeta got up, climbed up one of the art displays and quietly slipped into the air duct. This was his emergency contingency plan. When the museum renovated one section of the ducts collapsed, the construction company quickly put it back up but never connected the security around it. This airway passage headed straight for where the diamond was located.

He planned on jumping her when he caught sight of her standing by the diamond, a security woman came in. Seeing Foxface, she yelled, "Halt!"

Foxface panicked. Peeta watched in horror as the weapon Foxface had, went off, and the woman crumbled to the floor. Peeta closed his eyes, in shock. He could hear another guard screaming her name, "Bonnie, Bonnie."

He escaped. It was that night that he decided he had enough. Foxface got the notoriety she sought and in the process double-crossed him. He left that life behind, swearing he wouldn't be dragged back in.

**Three Years Later Mellark's Bakery**

Peeta saw the guard die and that was etched in his memory. It's why he chose to come home and live a sedate life, meeting Katniss was the highlight. She brightened his day, she made each and every day worth living.

He kept his background a secret.

No one in his family knew his nefarious background until after Katniss death.

His father was upset but knowing how Peeta wanted to make things right nullified him. Peeta couldn't help getting choked up when he told his father that his past was the reason he lost Katniss.

His motivation to reach out to Finnick was because of his family. He'd already lost Katniss because of his involvement with Cashmere. Her threat was clear. She would destroy his family. She'd been responsible for his loss, and his families failing business. Peeta wasn't about to lose anyone else.

Peeta glanced up at the clock. It was near closing time, if the cop was going to come, it was now or never. This was the perfect opportunity to take down the Crane Syndicate. He'd done his homework after he hung up with Finnick.

A few months a, Alma, the matriarch died. Now Cashmere and her cousins were running the show, there was a power struggle between them. The family was weakened ready to collapse. It's why Cashmere was determined to get the Mockingjay Diamond. If she managed to show the group she was capable of that heist everyone would fall in line. If they were eliminated the syndicate would fall apart and the cops could easily dismantle them.

The bell at the front of the door rang. Finnick was no puny guy. He was tall, athletic. He had the build of that swimmer Michael Phelps, nonetheless, behind his easy smile, Peeta saw this was a man who understood danger and was able to deal with it head-on. He was also ridiculously attractive, the type of guy that Katniss would roll her eyes at. In the short time they were together he discovered she wasn't into pretty boys, and Finnick definitely fell into that category.

"I was surprised you called me?" Finnick stood with his hands casually in his pockets, no suit jacket, his tie askew, and the first two buttons of his white dress shirt were undone.

"There is a score to settle."

"Look Mellark, this goes way beyond you and me. I'm no average cop. I'm a federal agent, assigned to that police precinct."

Peeta nodded in acknowledgment. From the first time Finnick made his appearance, he knew this wasn't an ordinary cop. The guy reeked like a government agent. "You knew who I was, that day, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. It's why I wanted to protect her, you're involved with some pretty unsavory characters."

Peeta nodded. He would have done the same had he been in Finnicks shoes.

"My wife and I didn't think there would be all of this hullabaloo with this assignment. I'm a fairly competent agent, well, that's what I have to convince my wife of," Finnick slipped off his sunglasses.

"You're married?"

"Yup I have a kid too."

Peeta nodded. He walked over and closed the shop. "She was in the witness protection program?"

"Yes, good that it did." Finnick's sounded smooth, it held no note of emotions. "I promised her that I would protect her."

Peeta closed his eyes briefly. "Yet she's gone."

"Look, Peeta, if you are on the fence about this, this is the time to back off. Kat's family was taken apart piece by piece, because, her father did the right thing."

Peeta didn't say anything he let Finnick speak. He continued to scroll down the blinds and put the chairs on the tables.

"I know what Cashmere and her family are capable of. The Cranes not only put a hit on Kat's family, the family of the man who helped her dad become a witness. Haymitch lost his family and I mean all of them. He lost his parents, his wife, and his two kids. He lost it all, for what he believed in, he took down her father Snow and her uncle Seneca, not knowing that the real brains of the operation was Alma."

Peeta turned around. His eyes were ablaze with vengeance. "With Alma gone, they are weak. If we don't strike now, we'll never get rid of them."

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive," Peeta gripped the back of the chair, "if I don't do what she wants they are good as dead anyway."

Finnick became quiet.

Peeta glanced at Finnick. The man was still, he held his phone in his hands. Peeta carefully examined the man. Finnick's posture was stiff. His easy-going expression became closed off, his lips thinned and his eyes lost some of their luster.

"What's wrong?" Peeta neared Finnick. The man looked pale.

"Fuck," Finnick said.

Peeta glanced down at the phone and gasped. Katniss face filled the phone, _she was alive._

"Finnick they've found us." Katniss voice sounded scared. "We're surrounded. Haymitch and I, we're going into the woods." Another man filled the phone, "Find us."

The video feed on the phone went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cashmere ain't going down...not quite yet...but neither is Katniss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Norbertsmom for editing and helping me with this chapter. Without her, I couldn't have finished it.

“That was Katniss,” Peeta whispered. He couldn’t believe she was alive but he’d seen her with his own eyes.

“Yes, I’m sorry. I had to hide her.”

“She’s alive, my baby…” Peeta whispered. He was still going to be a father. She was still alive. He wanted to shout. He wanted to shake her for leaving him. He wanted to kiss her and hold her. “How? I saw the accident.”

“It was all arranged. The Cranes have a hit out on her. Cashmere wants her dead,” Finnick said. “I had to protect her and your child, as well.”

Peeta nodded in shock.

“I have to go.” Finnick hit a contact on his phone and put it to his ear as he headed out of the store. “Effie they found her.”

Peeta stood there for about two seconds before he followed Finnick. The woman’s voice sounded like a woman from the upper crust. “I am sorry dear, but you must know, based on your suspicions, I had Cray tapped. Needless to say, we have him in custody. I took the liberty to dispatch agents to meet you at Agent Haymitch’s last known location. I’ve got a helicopter on the ready for you a block away.”

Finnick got in his car. “Thanks, Effie.”

Peeta opened the passenger door.

“No,” Finnick said.

Peeta got in. “She’s carrying my kid, Finnick.”

“Fine, but I don’t want you getting shot.”

Peeta nodded. At this point, he didn’t care about the duplicity. He only wanted Katniss back.

 

***At the Hideout***

 

Katniss swallowed as she grabbed a bottle of water and put it in her backpack. 

“COME ON SWEETHEART WE’VE GOT TO GO!” Haymitch shouted as he set up the booby traps to go off.

They had a good fifteen-minute head start. They purposefully led their pursuers deep into the forest where they would have the advantage. Haymitch taught her how to be a hunter, helped her hone the archery skills her father taught her as a child. 

Katniss ran through the forest with her hand protectively on her belly. Finnick had gotten the message. Help was on the way. Tears gathered in her eyes, yet her chin jutted out in pure determination. Her baby was going to live.  
Things that began by chance were now ending with a well-constructed plan. 

The men who were chasing them did exactly what they were supposed to do. Brutus and Cato stopped running to answer Cashmere’s call. 

Cashmere’s face filled the screen of the phone. “I wanted you to take her out for a stroll and you couldn’t do that one thing I asked, you incompetent beast!”

Brutus' eyes flitted from the screen to the woods he and Cato were surrounded by. It was supposed to be a quick snatch and grab, to hold her over the head of the kid. He bent over winded from having to run through the forest. Finding the house Katniss was staying at wasn’t easy. The small house at the edge of the highway was easy to overlook as it was hidden by tall pine trees and overgrown evergreen bushes. They passed it twice. 

When they pulled up, it looked abandoned. The grass grew wildly around the property. Some of it was yellow. It looked like one of those houses straight out of a horror film. Brutus doubted there was anyone in the house, but when a smoke bomb was thrown, they knew they’d found her.

Within seconds they were making their way up to the house. Breaking down the door was halted as a rain of bullets flew from within the house. There were only two of them, or that’s what the report said, an old man and a mousy pregnant woman. It felt as if they were fighting off an entire squad.

By the time they busted down the door, the occupants were gone. Cato ran after them as he found a trail, but as the foliage grew thicker the trail grew cold. They ran, thinking they saw slivers of a shirt, but it turned out to be sunlight reflected on a leaf. They thought they heard a female voice, but it turned out to be a bird screeching. They looked back, but they couldn’t even see the house anymore.

By nature, Brutus was not an outdoorsman. He was a guy who liked lifting weights and body sculpting. Everything around him screamed danger.

This was not the typical hideout for someone in the witness protection program. Normally they chose areas that were far more populated, where agents and the person they were protecting could easily weave in and out of society without any notice. 

The agent in charge of this case had done a good job in hiding her. They were lucky to have been tipped off. The informant was a detective and longtime friend of the Crane family. As his former boss, Seneca used to say, everybody had a price.

“Are you even paying attention to me?” Cashmere demanded.

“Like I said boss, we lost the trail.”

“She’s pregnant and running around with an old geezer, what do you mean you lost her?” Although her voice contained fury, Cashmere’s face didn’t move. All of the botox fillers she used rendered her face emotionless. She always looked pleasant, but her voice exposed her true emotions. She had her father’s eyes, cold and snake-like. “Put Cato on the phone,” Cashmere demanded.

Brutus handed the phone to Cato.

Her cousin snatched the phone. “Yeah boss,” he asked, out of breath. Cato was about as physically fit as Brutus.

“When you find them, I want you to take them out for ice cream.”

“What about the old man?” 

“I think he needs a new pair of geriatric shoes.”

“Will do,” Cato promised. Cato tossed the phone back at Brutus. “We’ve got to find the girl.” 

“What the hell are we going to do? We’re in the middle of the flipping boonies.” Brutus glanced down at his muddied wing-tipped shoes. His silk custom-made suit was ruined. He wiped his face with his sleeve.

Brutus recalled the good old days when extractions were done in the middle of the street, and hits were done under the cover of the night, days when the families sat down at dinner to make agreements and found creative ways to put an end to strife. It was a gentleman’s business. Sure it was bloody, but there was a code, and it sure as heck didn’t involve mucking about the woods.

Cato looked up into the trees, wiping his face. He removed his jacket and his shirt, leaving his undershirt on. “We ain't leaving without her.”

“So what do we do?”

“We’ll go back to the car. I’m going to get into my gym gear, get our weapons and hunt them down.”

“Cato,” Brutus rubbed his face, “how are we going to find them in this…” Brutus pointed around him. He was worried about the dense undergrowth, the trees, the flies whizzing about, the heat, the humidity, and the poison ivy. There were a whole slew of things that could go wrong. Not to mention they needed water. Brutus wasn’t equipped for this; he was nearly twenty years older than Cato.

It was boiling down to loyalty. There were people in the Family who didn’t like Cashmere, not because she was a woman, everyone respected Alma -may she rest in peace, Cashmere was too unstable, given to childish fits. Many were tired, wanted to retire. Many didn’t feel the lifestyle was worth the rewards anymore. Just last week she had good ol’ Tony B. shot just because he didn’t compliment her on her ‘red bottomed shoes.’ Who kills someone over a pair of shoes? Tony B was an older guy, completely loyal. He’d even lost one of his eyes in the service of the family, but that didn’t matter.

Those like Cato were only loyal to themselves, not to the Family. They were into their social media, and posting what they ate and pictures of themselves. It was all about them and not about the Family. Cato was a kid compared to Brutus. He was a punk faced teenager when he had his first kill. 

Cato loved the hunt, domineering his victims, seeing them cry out before he snuffed out their lights. He was a killer and when he got that wild look in his eyes, Brutus just left him be. He had that look now.

“Are you afraid of a little mosquito?”

Brutus removed his jacket calmly. “No, let’s get back to the car to get whatever you need.”

From her perch in the tree, Katniss sat back. The two men walked away, but they didn’t head back in the right direction, which worked in her favor. Across the way, she glanced at Haymitch who was drinking from his flask.

They were in the backwoods of District Twelve. Haymitch had brought her here so that she could grow up after her mother and sister died.

**Katniss past**

“Well this is home sweet home,” Haymitch said, getting out of the car.

Haymitch was the agent in charge of her case. Her father had given him power of attorney should anything happen to her mother. Katniss quietly got out, glancing at the house. It wasn’t much.

“Look, Sweetheart, I know you lost a lot, but so have I.”

Katniss nodded. Haymitch had lost his family in the process as well. He was also an orphan. It’s why she trusted him. When she found out the news of her sister’s and mother’s deaths, Katniss shut down and she lost her voice. Her nightmares quadrupled. 

“Your pop show you how to use that thing?”

Katniss held onto the bow and arrow set that belonged to her father.

“I’m pretty good with throwing stuff like knives and whatnot. There’s an entire forest behind the house. You can practice if you want, belongs to my people.” Haymitch pushed his chin-length hair behind his ear. Haymitch was Cherokee, but his wife was from the Shinnecock Tribe. “I’ve got a few buddies who like to hunt when the season comes up. You can hunt with them, my…” Haymitch got choked up, “…kid liked hunting too.”

Katniss nodded, unable to speak. It would take her two years to be able to talk, to trust enough to open up. The solace of the woods was her therapy. They would camp out here, learn from the land. It helped heal her, that and Doctor A. who she would sit within his office saying nothing until the hour was up. He would close his eyes. The day she talked was to ask him if he was sleeping.

It was a miracle. It was the beginning of her life.

***Katniss Present ***

Katniss put her hands on her belly. She glanced around. This was her turf. The place she came to when things were chaotic. Instead of feeling invaded upon, she was pissed off that these awkward dumb asses had dared tried to get her here of all places. They didn’t know what was coming to them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story thank you to everyone who has commented and gave kudos. One Thousand thanks to all of the Betas Savylark, Xieriera, Norbertsmom you ladies rocked my world and made me shine brighter than a diamond in the sky.

Haymitch called from beneath her tree. “Come on Sweetheart. Those idiots are heading away from the house. If we keep on going we can get to the getaway car and alert Finnick as to where we are.”

Katniss carefully shimmied down the tree. Haymitch handed her her fathers’ bow and arrow. Her chin was set. “I don’t know, Haymitch.”

Haymitch held his spare phone that was charged. “Sweetheart, we stick to the plan.”

“I’m tired of running.” Katniss put her hand on her belly. 

Haymitch shook his head. “Sweetheart the reason we’re running is because of that baby you’ve got cooking in there.” 

“I’m tired of hiding. I’m going to be a mom and I don’t want to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder. I want to end this here and now.”

“You are stubborn, you know that sweetheart.”

Katniss grinned. 

“Okay new plan, we follow behind them, get their location and use the phone as our GPS link with Finnick. Remember do not-”

“Do not engage unless we have to,” Katniss repeated. The plan was simple: follow them until Finnick arrived and arrested the goons following them.

“Ready?”

Katniss nodded.

They both took off, following behind at a good pace, the men were going further and further away from the house. She and Haymitch climbed up trees to listen to their conversation.

Brutus wiped his face. “We’re lost.”

“We are not lost,” Cato bit back.

“We should have hit the house by now.”

“Would you shut up,” Cato growled.

“Look, if you want to stay here then go ahead. I’m going to find the damned house.”

Brutus didn’t say anything. He followed behind as they doubled back. From their perch, Katniss and Haymitch saw when, once more, the men took another wrong turn and ended up in the same location. Both men were losing motivation and were tired.

Katniss and Haymitch simply followed them, waiting for the moment they were distracted to disclose to Finnick their location. They had been walking around the forest for nearly three hours now and it was starting to get dark. 

The phone rang. Brutus handed it to Cato.

“Well?” Cashmere’s face filled the phone.

“We’re hot on their trail boss,” Cato lied.

“Good,” Cashmere said and the phone cut off.

“Stop looking at me baldy,” Cato growled.

“Who says I was lookin,” Brutus said.

Cato stared back at Brutus. The vain in his head popped. “If you keep on doing that passive-aggressive thing, I’m going to shoot you.”

“What the hell are you talking about,” Brutus muttered. From her vantage point, Katniss watched the tall bald man’s neck grow as if he was getting ready for a fight.

“You, with your five thousand dollar suit and wing-tipped shoes,” Cato snickered, “thinking you know better than me…well you don’t.”

“Kid, you don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Katniss glanced across the way at Haymitch. This was the perfect opportunity to alert Finnick. When he took out the phone, he fumbled it in his hands and it slipped to the ground and it hit Brutus on the head. 

Both men looked up at the tree and spotted Katniss.

“Well, well, look at what I’ve found,” Cato grinned evilly. Haymitch was on a lower branch. Cato aimed right at him. “Come down or the old geezer gets it.”

Katniss would have cursed, but she slowly jimmied down the tree. 

“Holy..., she is really pregnant,” Brutus said. 

“Don’t touch her,” Haymitch struggled as Brutus grabbed him.

“Brutus, lose him,” Cato ordered. 

“Sorry, old timer,” Brutus said grabbing Haymitch by the shoulder and pushing him forward. 

“Where the hell are you going?” Cato growled.

“Listen, in the old days, we didn’t shoot guys in front of pregnant women.” Brutus took out a small medallion and kissed it. “We just didn’t do that, Mr. Snow found it uncivilized. May he rest in peace.” He crossed himself, Cato rolled his eyes. 

Katniss watched Brutus drag Haymitch away. 

Cato pointed his gun straight at Katniss. “Is that a bow?” He turned his head, then laughed, “Not much good it will do you. I have a gun.” 

Katniss defiantly stared at the man called Cato, wondering why all bad guys used cheesy lines.

“You know your mother and sister were my first kill,” he chuckled mirthlessly. “The day you met Peeta, I was the one who stole your purse, and you stupidly blamed him. Cashmere wanted me to steal it to better ID you.” He reached out and touched her cheek. “You have beautiful skin, such a unique tone.” He smiled. “After my boss, Cashmere gets what she wants, I’m going to get to play with you.” 

Katniss felt cold. Her hand went over her belly. 

Cato laughed, but his laughter died on his lips when he was tackled onto the ground. 

“PEETA,” Katniss yelled as she recognized him. Peeta punched Cato in the face, but Cato jabbed Peeta on the side. 

Both men rolled around, hitting the other. Somehow Cato got Peeta in a choke hold. Katniss nocked an arrow, ready to shoot.

Cato’s nose was broken and he had a bloody lip. “Uh, uh, not this way. You shoot me I’ll snap his neck.”

Katniss glanced from Cato’s lips to Peeta’s eyes and fingers. He pointed to the back of Cato’s hand. She gave a nearly indiscernible nod.

“Katniss,” Finnick called out.

Cato looked over her shoulder at the ruffling of the leaves. She took the shot; the arrow flew straight and lodged itself into Cato’s hand. He screamed and fell backwards just as the agents came running in through the bush. Peeta was thrown onto the ground.

“Peeta,” Katniss cried as she rushed toward him. “Are you okay?”

Peeta wound his arms around her, and she burst into tears. “He nearly killed you. You nearly died.”

“Shh, I’m alive.” He rubbed her back gently as he sat up with her on his lap. “And we’re together.”

Katniss nodded, they were together. 

****One Week Later****

The television showed Cashmere being arrested with several members of the Crane Syndicate, as well as several high ranking political officials. Brutus had ratted them out. 

Katniss lay in the bed she shared with her jewel thief husband. Peeta promised that he would never entertain that life again. Finnick determined with the family gone, there was no reason for her to switch names, especially since she was married to Peeta. Learning that she was alive caused his family to rally around her. His mother nearly broke down when she found out they were having a girl. 

The apartment smelled like pancakes. Their baby fluttered within her belly, as Katniss became ravenous. Slipping on his shirt, she padded to the kitchen. 

Peeta had his back to her. He had his earphones on and was wiggling his butt. His back muscles moved in a chorus as he moved about and it left her dry mouthed. Her need for food was waylaid by another surging primal need. 

She thought about how to best communicate to him that she wanted him. She could try sitting on a stool and opening her legs, but she wasn’t sexy enough to do that. She could wrap her arms around his middle and reach for his junk. Or she could just tell him. 

Peeta turned around, a stack of pancakes in his hands, his grin instant when he saw her. “Morning Sexy.”

Katniss zeroed in on the pancakes and then him. Her body was at war. She wanted him and the pancakes at the same time. She snatched a pancake practically inhaling it then stood on tiptoe and smashed her lips against his. 

“Woah!” Peeta looked dazed when the kiss ended. 

He put the stack down on the counter and slid her onto a stool before he kissed her again. Katniss braced her elbows on the counter and the sugar jar spilled. Something sparkly caught her eye. It was a large orange diamond. 

“Peeta?”

His lips were busily working on her neck. “Hmmm.”

“Please tell me it isn’t real?”

Peeta looked up and became flushed. “It was real, actually. I stole the real one, but I put it back. This is a fake one.”

“Oh,” Katniss said. But she studied him to be sure. The gem was huge and it looked expensive. 

“I promise,” Peeta grinned and threw the sparkly gem across the room. “The real thief in this family is the woman who stole my heart.”

Katniss melted, and pulled his lips against her own. He picked her up and brought her to the bedroom where he proceeded to slip off her shirt. Her hands slid up his chest. Her lips peppered kisses as she moved up towards his lips. 

On the television news behind them, the curator of the Natural History museum showed the Mockingjay Diamond that was on display there. The large orange diamond sparkled in front of the cameras. Katniss didn’t see it as she was too busy stealing hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was posted for an amazing writer Katnissdoesntfollow back if you haven't checked out her stuff you should.


End file.
